Norman Reedus
Category:People | image = | birth name = Norman Mark Reedus | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television; Video games | roles = Actor; Voice actor | date of birth = January 6th, 1969 | place of birth = Hollywood, Florida | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Walking Dead | first = Mimic }} Norman Mark Reedus is an American film and television actor and voice actor. He was born in Hollywood, Florida on January 6th, 1969. His career in acting began in 1997 with the drama film Floating, followed shortly thereafter by the sci-fi/horror film Mimic. Reedus appeared in several film and TV projects in the ensuing years, but he is best known as the dirty, crossbow-slinging ass-kicker Daryl Dixon from the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead - a role that has earned him no small measure of popularity among fans. Reedus began on the series with the third episode of season one, which boasted the humorously-sounding title, "Tell It the Frogs". He appeared in four episodes from that season, and became a part of the main cast with season two. Reedus has also provided the voice of Daryl Dixon on two video games based on the TV series. As an actor Charmed # Charmed: Sense and Sense Ability # Charmed: Necromancing the Stone Voltron # Voltron: The Rise of Voltron # Voltron: Taking Flight The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs # Walking Dead: Vatos # Walking Dead: Wildfire # Walking Dead: TS-19 # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: Inmates # Walking Dead: Still # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: The Same Boat # Walking Dead: Twice as Far # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: The Cell # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters # Walking Dead: Some Guy # Walking Dead: The Big Scary U # Walking Dead: The King, the Widow and Rick # Walking Dead: Time for After # Walking Dead: How It's Gotta Be # Walking Dead: Honor # Walking Dead: Dead or Alive Or # Walking Dead: The Key # Walking Dead: Do Not Send Us Astray # Walking Dead: Still Gotta Mean Something # Walking Dead: Worth # Walking Dead: Wrath # Walking Dead: A New Beginning # Walking Dead: The Bridge # Walking Dead: Warning Signs # Walking Dead: The Obliged # Walking Dead: What Comes After # Walking Dead: Who Are You Now? # Walking Dead: Stradivarius # Walking Dead: Evolution # Walking Dead: Adaptation # Walking Dead: Omega # Walking Dead: Bounty # Walking Dead: Guardians # Walking Dead: Chokepoint Films # Blade II # Iron Man: Rise of Technovore # Mimic Video games # Walking Dead: Survival Instinct # Walking Dead: No Man's Land Notes & Trivia * Norman Reedus was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor for his work as Daryl Dixon in 2012. * Norman Reedus was voted one of three breakout TV stars to watch in 2011 by Entertainment Weekly readers' choice owing largely to his performance in season two of ''The Walking Dead''. Entertainment Weekly; January 13th, 2011; #1189. Other works * Outside of the science fiction and/or horror genres, Norman Reedus is best known for playing the role of gun-slinging righteous avenger Murphy Macmanus in the 1999 film The Boondock Saints and its 2009 sequel, The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day. * Was a guest on the first The Talking Dead after-show, which spotlighted the season two premiere, "What Lies Ahead". * Appeared as an interviewee in The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far documentary, which aired in 2016, prior to the premiere of season seven. * In 2016, in between filming seasons six and seven of The Walking Dead, Norman starred in his own reality travel show, Riding With Norman Reedus, which aired on AMC. External Links * * * at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1969/Births Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Norman Reedus Category:Saturn Awards/Nominees